


4:00am

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, FACE Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Insecurity, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Tu m'aimes ?





	4:00am

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4:00am](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490660) by NyaO.C.love. 



Arthur se réveilla en milieu de matinée pour tomber sur un espace vide de l'autre côté de son lit. Il se leva, sortit de la chambre et aperçut la faible lueur de la télévision allumée dans le salon. Il soupira et, en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les deux enfants qui dormaient dans la chambre adjacente, descendit les escaliers.

« Francis. » Murmura-t-il pour attirer l'attention des yeux bleus qui regardaient la télévision dans le noir. « Tu sais qu'il est quatre heures du matin ? » Bien que l'anglais parlait à voix basse, on pouvait clairement entendre son ennui.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. » Sourit Francis depuis le canapé où il était assis. L'anglais ne répondit rien, il ne fit que s'approcher pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Tu te souviens de ça ? » Demanda le français en regardant l'écran.

Arthur sourit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il regardait la vidéo de leur mariage. « Bien sûr que oui. » Murmura-t-il en fixant l'écran.

Le couple resta silencieux en continuant de regarder la vidéo. Au bout de quelques minutes, Francis posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux; Arthur de son côté passa tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du français.

« Arthur. » Commença-t-il dans un murmure. « Hmm. » Marmonna l'anglais pour seule réponse. « Tu m'aimes ? » Continua Francis sans oser bouger.

Arthur resta immobile pendant quelques secondes et finit par s'éloigner de lui pour le regarder. « C'est une plaisanterie ? » Demanda-t-il, regrettant de suite le volume de sa voix et espérant que Matthew et Alfred ne se soient pas réveillés. « On est mariés, Francis. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant que son mari était sérieux.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu m'aimes. » Dit Francis, le regard sombre, bien que Arthur ne pouvait pas dire si c'était dû à la tristesse ou simplement à la fatigue.

L'anglais soupira. Parfois il ne comprenait pas ce à quoi pensait Francis, ni sa façon d'agir, mais il avait appris à vivre avec la mélancolie qui s'emparait de lui.

S'aidant de la lumière de l'écran, Arthur chercha la télécommande. Une fois qu'il l'eut dans ses mains il avança la vidéo jusqu'à quelques secondes avant le début de la fête. « Regarde. » Dit-il en remettant lecture et en augmentant le volume juste assez pour entendre la musique.

Ce jour Arthur portait un costume noir avec un nœud papillon de la même couleur et une chemise blanche impeccable. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière et il avait un air sérieux collé au visage. De con côté, Francis était en blanc avec une cravate rouge qui était assortie avec la rose qu'il avait dans la poche de son costume. Sa chemise était aussi blanche et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui retombait élégamment sur son épaule droite; il semblait bien plus détendu que son partenaire.

Les deux se tenaient au milieu de la piste de danse, illuminés par les lumières des projecteurs alors que le reste de la pièce était dans la pénombre. Francis se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Arthur et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible dans la vidéo, mais Arthur se souvenait des mots exacts, comme s'il les lui avait dits hier. L'anglais eut alors un grand sourire et enlaça son mari avant de commencer à danser au rythme de la mélodie. Il remarqua à peine les invités danser avec eux, comme si être dans les bras de Francis était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, en même temps qu'il regardait la vidéo Arthur se mit à enlacer son mari qui était posé sur son torse, silencieux. «  _Je t'aime._ »

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
